Midnight Pearls
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: A girl named Rayne is being forced to come into Amity Park and destroy Danny Phantom.
1. Interrogation

"I don't know where the halfa is!" I was screaming now.

In return, I received a blast from their special guns.

"We know that you can tell the future, 13554," whispered the tall woman, tapping her long, manicured fingers on the table that I was strapped to.

"You are just going to end up killing me and then you'll have no one to find your little…experiment thingy," I replied, smirking.

"I've had enough of this," said the agent referred to as 'Agent K.' "I'm discharging this, this freak before more damage is done to our reputations!"

The tall woman ran her long fingernails through her short black hair and placed a calming hand on Agent K's shoulder. "Agent K, we must use this as an opportunity."

She typed something into the keyboard; and continued, "She will be the perfect one to carry out our plan."

They both turned to me, their dark smiles causing chills to run down my spine.

Danny Phantom was flying above Amity Park. All was safe, for now. But you never know when a new ghost is going to come into town.

All of a sudden, he realized he was sweating. Was it always this hot? No, wait, it was...humid? Danny began to fan himself with his hand.

Without warning, a beautiful girl appeared. "Sorry," she whispered, then everything went black.


	2. Infiltration

Danny Fenton opened his eyes. The sun was streaming into his face, and his alarm clock was ringing in his ears. Had it all been a dream?

Danny hit the "snooze" button on the clock, leaned back, and shut his eyes. The girl's face came back to his memory. She couldn't have been a dream. That dark hair, pale skin, and those blue eyes…it was just so real. She couldn't be just fantasy.

But who was she? And why did she apologize to him just before everything went black?

She must work for someone, but unwillingly, Danny thought. He glanced at the clock again.

"Now, you know what you are to do, Rayne," The tall woman was talking again, but I refused to look at her. Not after what she made me do to that boy last night.

She took my silence as an affirmation, and gently pressed the button on her wristwatch. "Send in some Undercovers, we have a Classified S.A. on our hands."

Then she turned to me, whispering in her best little-girl voice, "Now remember, Rayne, no one would want the boy to be hurt; or worse, your little city."

"Don't touch Merra!" I yelled, unable to restrain myself against her mind games.

"Oh, so your town of freaks has a name." Her pale hair shone under the flouresant lighting. "Don't worry. I'm not after your world, only mine. And that boy is the key."

She wrapped her long fingers around a lever, and pulled it down. A door opened, and light flooded in that I hadn't seen in a long time: real light. Sunlight.

"Say 'hello' to Mom and Dad, Rayne."

Casper High never looked so bad to any person as it looked to me that morning. It was foggy and misty. I didn't like the change of weather. It was never a good sign. My black sweatshirt stuck to my skin and my jeans were too tight.

Well, at least I'm not in there anymore. I thought, trying to cheer myself.

Then, of course, the inevitable happened. I ran into the halfa himself, in his human form this time. And when I say I ran into him, I mean it.

"Watch where you're going, you-" he stopped midsentance when he saw my face.

Does he recognize me? I wondered anxiously.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, looking at me with a weird expression on his face.

"N-no…in fact, you've never seen me before in your life!" I said quickly, gathering my things.

Why did that kid make me feel so…off balance? Like my sister, Lana, who was engaged and always floating around our bedroom humming love songs.

"Wait a second," He said from behind me. "You dropped this."

He held his hand out, displaying the small ring which doubled as a tracking device from the lab.

"You can keep it," I murmered. "I don't like it. Give it to your girlfriend."

"How did you-" he began, but I had already started down the hall to second period.


	3. Schemes Begin

Danny Fenton tapped his pencil against the desk. It was sixth period, and he still hadn't seen that girl again. Something about her struck him as…odd. He'd given the ring to Sam anyway, though.

Suddenly the class was interrupted by a knock on the door. A hall monitor came in, with a boy that looked a lot like…Rayne!

"Hello Mr. Lancer," said the junior girl. "I came to deliver Blaine Thompson, the new kid."

"Okay, well, take a seat next to Mr. Fenton," said Mr. Lancer.

Blaine sat down, and the junior girl left. He looked just like his sister, even down to the hair and eye color…and the weird feeling Danny got from being around them.

All the girls in the room immediately began to write notes and pass them to the new boy. It was almost tradition at Casper High. Hopefully it would wear off soon.

Danny turned to Sam to mutter something, but then he saw that she was writing…a note.

"Why are you passing him a note?" He whispered to him.

"I'm just being friendly," she whispered back.

She smiled her dazzling smile, but that didn't stop him from being jealous. She shouldn't be talking to any guys but him.

I was worried. Danny was probably meeting my not-so-sweet twin brother, Blaine, right now. Of course, that also meant that Blaine was getting Sam, Danny's girlfriend, to like him. I hated this.

I liked him, and he saved people. How could I let this happen?

To save Merra, I reminded myself. And inevitably save his world as well.

"Rayne! Oh Rayne!" exclaimed Paulina, my new clique buddy. "Come on, you're going to miss the game."

"Wait, what about…my locker?" I said quickly. "I have to get my books."

"Okay, I'll save you a seat."

I waited until she was gone, and then ran to a bathroom.

Showtime, I sighed, changing into my Aquagirl outfit.

Danny Phantom flew through the abandoned hallway, wondering what had made his ghost sense go off.

All of a sudden, a dark-haired girl with a blue and silver jumpsuit on appeared in front of him. She was the same girl from last night, and she made the air feel…heavy.

"Hello, ghostboy," she said softly. "My employer wishes for your services."

"Well…who is this employer?" Danny replied.

"My employer requires a certain amount of secrecy," she said in the same haunting voice. "But what my employer wants is simple…you, on our side."

"I don't work for anyone." His hand caught ablaze with green ecto-energy.

"Too bad," she said, her own hands glowing blue.

Danny found himself on the floor, struggling for breath, tasting saltwater. "W-what are you-"

"I told you, you don't have the choice. When the time comes, you will join us. Just as I had to."

Her form glowed brighter and brighter as she began to vanish..

"Wait. I…can help you," He said quietly.

"You can't. No one can help me."

Her dark hair was the last to fade as the beautiful girl vanished.


	4. Getting Closer

Well, if she's here for something," Tucker began, eating his peanut butter and ham sandwich. "then what is it?"

"She said they want me," Danny replied, sliding in next to Tucker at the lunch table. "on their side. Something about this…isn't right. Something I've never encountered before."

"Well…I keep record of all the villains," replied Sam. "If she and her employer are anyone we know, I'll have a record of them somewhere."

"And if not, I have record of all teen heroes," said Tucker. He tossed Danny a PDA. "This has all the info you need. If you ever have a crisis that you can't handle, now you can enlist help."

"Ha, like that'll happen!" replied Danny. "But thanks for the thought, Tuck."

He pocketed the PDA, crumpled up his paper bag and got up from the table.

"Next time I see her, I'll be ready," he said. "Gotta get to class now, though, Mr. Lancer has something for me to do before English, and I sure need the extra credit."

"Do you know how many strings I had to pull to get you near the ghostboy and now you tell me that the tracker isn't on him?" screeched my mistress, pressing a button, causing several electral signals to go through my body.

I screamed with pain. "It wasn't my fault! The boy doesn't trust me, even in my human form!"

"Well, I got a set up with the principal, and now this kid'll be showing you around school. Gain his trust, or say goodbye to your precious loved ones."

I grit my teeth against the urge to lash out, lest I be shocked to death again. I lowered my head, then replied in shame, "Yes, ma'am."

She laughed. "That's more like it, my young charge. Now go get that ghostboy, and deliver him to me."

I reluctantly went to the changing room and dressed in school clothes.

"So, is this your first time in Amity Park?" Danny asked me as we toured the halls of Casper High during Study Hall.

"Ah…yes," I replied distractedly, wondering if I could warn him without being observed. Then I noticed the cameras. Never mind.

"Where are you from?"

I shook my head, returning myself to focus. "Merra; Merra, New Mexico. What do you do for fun around here?"

"Um…nothing really, unless hanging out at a fast food joint is fun."

He laughed, and then I realized something. This was getting to personal. I promised myself I wouldn't get emotional involved with the Phantom boy, and here I was, talking like we were old friends.

I looked down. "My…mom wanted me to invite someone over after school. Would you like to come?"

"I…okay," he looked unsure, so why did he say yes? That was what made him so mysterious.

"Cool," I replied, still not meeting his blue eyes. His eyes reminded me of my brother, whose electric stare always got the truth out of me. "I'm glad to have met such a good friend. Thanks."

"No problem," Danny replied, clearly baffled by my choice of words. It was the only way I could apologize with out actually telling him.


	5. Captivity

Welcome, ghostboy," said the tall dark woman.

Danny struggled against his bonds. "Who the heck are you? And what do you want with me and Rayne?"

"She can answer that," replied the woman. "Oh Rayne!"

I heard her call, but I didn't want to answer. I touched my shell necklace, the only object from my hometown. My brother gave it to me. Lately it had been acting odd. It glowed subtily whenever I was around Danny. Maybe it had something to do with the "experiment" that my captor was always talking about.

The metal bracelet that my captor used to shock me when I disobeyed glowed white as it sent 1600 volts of electric current through my body, and throwing me against a wall.

I rolled over, cradling my head in my hands and rubbing my temples.

"Owww…" I moaned. My silver jumpsuit shimmered as I got up and strode into the next room, passing my brother sleeping on the couch on the way.

Danny was strapped down. I barely made eye contact. He had gotten knocked out, and stripped of his ghost powers, and it was all my fault!

I quickly made my way to my captor's side. "What do you need, ma'am?"

"R-rayne? Is that you?" Danny was shocked, and who wouldn't be?

"Yes," I said, hanging my head. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, do we have a lovers' moment?" replied my captor.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, and without thinking, I sent a typhoon of water in her direction.

"How dare you!" she struggled up and pressed a button on her wristwatch. A blast of pain shot through my body and I fell to the ground.

"I-I'm through…" I replied. "taking orders!"

I pressed a button on the keyboard, and the bonds on Danny released.

"You don't have that choice," she sneered, pressing a combination of buttons on her wristwatch. The house immediately locked down from the inside, and Danny was forced into a cage. Then the screen lit up, and I realized that for once, she was right.

"YOU!" I screamed. "You put nanobombs in my brother!"

"And my friends!" Danny yelled, banging against the cage. "And what's a nanobomb, anyway?"

"It's a tiny bomb that is inserted into the body via needle, like a tiny virus," laughed the woman. "At the press of a button, I can blow up your loved ones."

"You…" I couldn't finish my sentence. My voice was shaking with anger. "I could so…"

"No, you won't," she replied sardonically. "because if you attack, so do I."

She smiled coldly, and pressed a button on her watch, shocking both me and Danny. "Play nice. Rayne, watch that ghostboy, and be sure to stab him with a needle every hour so that we won't have to deal with his ghost half."

She walked out, her high heels clacking on the floor.

Danny stared at me through the cage. His blue eyes glinted with anger.

"How could you just let her do this?" He yelled. "You have powers, you should do something."

"My powers are not a gift," I replied sullenly. "They are a curse."

"What do you mean?"

"I was meant to be a superweapon. I was one of millions of babies they tested on secretly in the hospital. When I turned twelve, I realized I had powers. My parents investigated and went to the hospital to find more information. Two days later, my brother and I were taken away from home. My brother tested normal, but they kept him there to 'encourage' me to cooperate. I was found to be a successful experiment. Ever since then, they've tried to make me fight for them, and I've refused. That's why they want you. They want the secret of your powers so that they can use ectoplasmic energy to control me."

"What are your powers, exactly?"

"I can manipulate water, breathe underwater, and I have control over the water in the air."

"That explains how you nearly suffocated me earlier."

"Look, I am so sorry about all this."

Danny sat down angrily in the cage. "If you were really sorry, you would let me out and give me my powers back."

"Y-you don't understand…she has my brother."

"And she has my friends. But we can fight her-together."

I looked at him for a moment. "Why do you still trust me. Why do you still want to be my friend?"

"Because I know you would never do this on purpose. And I want to get you out of here as much as you want to get out."

"Okay then," I said, narrowing my eyes. "We can beat her."

"Together."


	6. Experiments Attract

I know she's going to catch us, I thought, flying alongside Danny towards the mountain range outside the city. We had agreed to land there and think of a plan. But I need a back-up plan. If she gets us…what will I do? If only there was some way to erase my existence…

That gave me an idea. I looked over at Danny. Should I tell him? No, it would only work if he didn't know, if he really believed it. Still I wished that he…that things could be different.

We landed on a cliff-top.

"Rayne…" said Danny. "Do you…I mean...?"

"Danny, don't," I replied. "Stay with Sam. I need you to stay focused if this is ever going to work."

"But Sam and I broke up."

"Well I'm sorry my brother did that to you two. But this isn't my fault. And we've been too careless as it is, and we got our loved ones in danger. She won't hesitate. She will kill anyone who gets in her way."

I touched his cheek. He was so…cold. He turned away from me.

"Look, this is bigger than you and me," I gripped his wrist. "If my powers are activated, I could be forced to destroy the world."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't live while you have the chance!" He exclaimed, grabbing my by my shoulders. "This is exactly what she wants you to do! She wants you to be alone so she can control you! I won't let that happen!"

"But I-" I began.

"You can't, I know," he replied coldly. "You can't seem to understand that someone might actually care about you."

I gasped and took a step back. "That's not why I…what?"

He stepped forward, cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me. I can't really explain what it felt like…my blood rushed to my face, and my heart felt like it had jumped into my throat. Then I remembered what I had to do, and I quickly pulled away.

"Danny…I…" I began.

Danny smiled. "You're blushing."

I laughed. "So are you."

I wish this didn't have to happen. I thought. We were flying back to the lab-house, and planning on facing off against the evil woman. I wanted to be…together.

Danny grabbed my hand and phased us into the room. The room was trashed, and my brother, Sam, Tucker, and the captor were standing there, waiting.

Danny and I looked at each other. We were too late. Sam, Tucker, and Blaine had green eyes. She had them controlled with ectoplasm.

"Welcome back," she said sinisterly. "We missed you. Battle positions."

She pressed a button on her watch, and all three of them got into a fighting position. Before we knew it, Danny and I were both strapped to machines.

"So, the attraction happened, did it?" the woman laughed and snapped her fingers. Blaine pressed the 'on' button. "You two experiments were expected to attract. Chemical balances."

Danny was screaming in pain. I looked beside me as much as I could, and saw that the machine was forcing him into his ghost form.

"Danny, it's okay, don't fight it," I whispered. He ignored me.

I knew what I had to do. I'll miss you, Danny. Even if I come back, things will be different.

I stared at the cold woman standing before me. "You'll never control anyone again."


	7. Secret Weapons

I used my secret weapon. I had never told anyone, but whenever I was around anyone, I could use their talents. Apparently I could use Danny's ghost powers, too. I could never fly as fast before, so I knew I was "copying." I looked at him one last time, knowing full well it may be the last time I saw him. I summoned my full strength, and pulled away his powers, blasting the machine to bits.

Danny fell to the ground, weakened, but definitely okay. "What just happened?"

"No time," I said breathlessly. "Get Sam, Tucker, and Blaine out of here."

I grabbed his hands and pulled more power away, leaving him a little more tired-looking. He grabbed our friends, and then he phased out of the lab.

I summoned all of my powers, and I gripped two metal bars above my head. I then released all of the power, just as the captor lunged for me.

Then…everything went black.

Danny was thrown backward by the force of the explosion. Sam, Tucker, and Blaine were thrown against a wall, and their eyes returned to their normal color.

"What happened? Where's my sister?" Blaine said, grabbing Danny by the shoulders.

"I…" Danny looked toward the building. "…don't know."

He hung his head, his eyes welling up with tears.

"What's going on?" Sam and Tucker asked at the same time.

"She…used her powers to save us," replied Danny. "And possibly…didn't make it."

Hours later, the four teens gathered around the rubble. They had decided it best not to get adults and thus the government involved, but they knew she deserved a proper ceremony.

"And to your heart, our hearts cry out,

As we say good bye.

Until we meet again," recited Sam.

Danny threw a rose into the rubble. It caught on a still-shimmering ember, and burned to a crisp.

All four of them wiped their faces, and walked away sadly.

A statue stands in a shaded place,

An angel girl, with an upturned face.

A name is written on a polished rock,


End file.
